


After the Case

by Kestrel337



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: love bingo, M/M, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel337/pseuds/Kestrel337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly poem about what happens after a case.</p><p>Love bingo prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Case

**Author's Note:**

> For my 'making love' square in Love Bingo. I have no shame.

After the Case

Deductions all delivered,  
Lestrade has been and gone.  
And now the Baker Street Detective  
Is making love to John.

The door is shut and bolted,  
The skull turned toward the wall.  
The phones are set to silent  
Should Mycroft try to call.

There’s a jacket in the kitchen sink  
That was thrown a goodly way  
(What happened to John’s jumper  
It’s better not to say).

Downstairs, Mrs. Hudson  
Winks a twinkling eye  
And suggests to Mrs. Turner:  
“Speedy’s? For some pie?”

They never touch when on a case  
And this one had run long.  
But now the Baker Street Detective  
Is making love to John.


End file.
